A user may utilize another user's vehicle, such as a child operating a parent's vehicle. The user owning and/or allowing use of the vehicle may wish to establish certain parameters for use of the vehicle. In order to enforce these uses of the vehicle, the owning user may inform the other operating user of these parameters. However, the other user may forget the parameters or may willfully ignore the parameters. Additionally, the user operating the vehicle may assist the owning user with picking up and/or purchasing items for the owning user, such as a prescription. In such cases, the merchant may require some identification of the owning user in order to release the items to the operating user.
Additionally, two or more vehicles may travel together, such as friends and/or family engaging in an outing or vacationing together. In order to travel together, the users operating the vehicles may be required to plan a route to take during the trip. One or more of the users operating the vehicles may decide to deviate from the preplanned route. However, in order to alert the other operators of the vehicles, the users must contact the other users, which may be dangerous and/or illegal while driving. Moreover, if the vehicles become separated, one or more of the users may become lost and require guidance, which may be impossible if the users do not know of the endpoint to the route.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.